Cable television systems are now capable of providing many services in addition to analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the set-top terminal (STT), otherwise known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing various video services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, many STTs now also provide other functionality, such as, for example, an interactive program guide, video-on-demand, and video recording and playback.
An STT is typically connected to a communications network (e.g., a cable or satellite television network) and includes hardware and software necessary to provide various services and functionality. Preferably, some of the software executed by an STT is downloaded and/or updated via the communications network. Each STT also typically includes a processor, communication components, and memory, and is connected to a television or other display device. While many conventional STTs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, an STT and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or other device, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
An STT may include a communication port (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB)) for allowing the STT to be connected to one or more types of peripheral devices, such as, for example, portable audio players, printers, or digital cameras, among others. However, in order for an STT to be capable of communicating with many types and models of peripheral devices, the STT may need to have a large number of suitable device drivers stored in the STT's memory. This may require a large amount of memory and may reduce the amount of memory available for other functionality. Alternatively, an STT may be configured to include additional memory resources for accommodating the large number of device drivers. However, such an STT may not be cost effective and may not be able to communicate with newer peripheral devices for which no device driver is stored in the STT's memory. Yet another alternative is to store a limited number of device drivers in the STT. This approach, however, may prevent STT users from using many types and models of peripheral devices in connection with their STTs. Therefore, there exists a need for addressing these and/or other problems associated with operating peripheral devices.